Alanteans
Race An aquatic humanoid race that lives in the ocean yet still controls a usually massive or at least powerful, depending at which point in time, empire that serves as the link between the ocean and land. Origin No one knows where the alanteans came from however most suppose they #Where humans beings that originally lived on land like the rest of mankind but fell in and adapted to sealife after their penninsula sank into the ocean. #Human beings on land originate from the, and from Alanteans themselves. #Alanteans like many creatures were creations of other beings maybe even the Eternals Alantean lore says Poesiden the 1st lived in an ancient sea or ocean where alantean primitives lived hunting and being hunted by giant sea beast. Before he discovered his great powers and intelligence leading his fellow Alanteans to what they are today. Description Alanteans are blue skinned with whie or silver hair that does not dictate age. Their physically built lke humans except for the fact that many of their facial attributes are elven in feature and Alanteans posses invisible gills on their neck which allow them to breath underwater. Their eyes are usually black in color and women can wear jewlery, whil warriors often have tatoos all over their body. Powers Alanteans can swim not as fast as Merfolk but much faster than any land creature could ever swim. They also do to their gills can breathe and are actually healthier when underwater or in moist regions. All Alanteans to a certian extent have a natural yet still weakened telepathy allowing for control or communication with certian sealife. Alanteans don't really have a main god or any particular use of magic but have amazing technology. Which can affect nature, wipe out continents, and pretty much give them an infamous reputation. Alantean royals are human-skin toned but still obviously very much alanteans to the core. They are often blond and descend from a single lineage and have great powers other Alanteans do not commonly posses. They can manipulate water enough to cause storms and have enough telepathic power to command the greatest sea creatures including Krakens. Alignment Alanteans while not a naturally warlike species are a very ambitious people who;'s powerful technology, studies, and knowlegde have naturally led them to ruling over other creatures. Some through simple wars the Alanteans won, often not even when the Alanteans were the aggressors in the first place. Others were actually through various means created by the Alanteans to fill certian roles. Most however were primitive undersea races that went to the Alanteans for guidance, protection, and eagerly wanted to serve them. So by nature most Alanteans are neutral as race but often muse and actually invade the surface world mostly in revenge for the waste humans trash into the ocean. Making them or a an Alantean stangner neutral good by nature. Location Various cities throughout the sea floor and also on certian islands in the ocean. Alanteans can also be found in certian human coastal cities big on trade. their capital city was originally Old Alantis which when lost was switched over to mnew Alantis. Language Religion Caste